Wolves
by Shiory
Summary: A night with our two favorit professors... set during third year. thats all I'm saying... may be one shot may continue depends on the reviews I guess. XD
1. Chapter 1

**_Warnings:_** Lovely slashy goodness people don't like? Don't read simple as that

**_Disclaimer:_** trust me when I say the books and the characters don't belong to me... but the dirty fantasies do XD oh yah and the poem that's mine as well NO STEALING MY LOVELY POEM!

_**Damn Wolves**_

_The howling of the wolf at night prevents my eyes from closing,_

_Oh the hazy gloom of the stars and the moon,_

_The wild heart of the wolf that beats_

_I hear you cry of pain and sorrow deep within my soul!_

Pale fingers brushed the exposed flesh, the touch and the cold air made the blond laying beside him shiver slightly

"It's not fair when you do that... you fingers are much warmer then the air in here..." he mutters softly, but his dark haired partner does not listen merely continues making trails of fire on the cold silken skin beneath him

"You're still all silent ... is there something wrong? Have I done something?" he asks his golden eyes suddenly filled with worry, a soft chuckle escapes the man beside him, obsidian eyes look deep in to his but his face is expressionless, only the ghost of a smile playing on thin and sensual lips.

"You laugh at me as if you know something..." he said with a pout, The gaze softens a little more and in a swift movement he is pinned to the bed his golden eyes wide with surprise as those lips, which had before been under his scrutiny, where now pressing to his in a passionate kiss. All to soon the kiss ended, his skin was on fire as the black and white man pushed him self up, skinny arms surprisingly strong.

"You've done nothing wrong." He says simply, the first words he has said all night, what had started with a simple dinner had turned in to kissing, which had then led to the wolf naked and sprawled out on black sheets, satin not silk surprisingly enough.

"Then why do you not say anything... we have made love, you kiss me with such fiery passion... and yet no words have left you." He said suddenly frantic, had this just been a one time thing? The dinner, the soft supposedly accidental touches, how their hands had brushed against each other as one took notes and the other worked on his latest potion.

"Se-" he is cut off from saying the name when the lips are on his again, suddenly more pressing, violent, and needy.

"Don't be so stupid." He says pulling away looking down the golden hair and silken skin glowing in the fire light, the beautiful soft pink lips now swollen from his harsh kiss. He feels regret, and hopes he has not hurt the tender beast below him.

"Am I a man who would make love to some one just one time? Black may have been that way. But I, my damned lover, would never sink so low as to lay with you just to satisfy myself." He says a slight frown on his face, as always his expression masked for the most part, an attempt to hide himself from the world.

A tentative hand reaches up and touches his cheek a soft smile gracing the wolfs lips as he sat up slightly and pressed them gently to his new obsidian masters.

"Well if you want to be silent... then by all means, be so... your moans as we are together are all the sound I need to know I love you." He says suddenly the dark eyes meet his, surprise swimming in the onyx depth presented to him.

"Damn wolf." He says turning away though he can see a slight pink ting on the pale mans cheeks

"You must be tired... after..." he says trailing off before he can say what they had done, the passion that passed between them. The wolf sits up and places his arms around the mans neck, he freezes, as the wolf nips playfully at his ear, a soft groan escapes him and he feels his body building

"You should rest... you have class... As do I..." he manages the nips don't stop and are soon coupled with quick licks and soft kisses along his neck. He gasps as teeth sink in to his neck and a drop of blood is drawn the soft tongue laps it up quickly and then the wolf continues his work.

"For god's sake..." The obsidian man mutters, as he pulled in to the wolfs chest, the roles are reversed, he is now helpless at the hands of a beastly tormentor, it is going to be a long night, that bite will leave a mark and suddenly he is glad for his robes high color.

Damn wolves.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Warnings:_** Lovely slashy goodness people don't like? Don't read simple as that

**_Disclaimer:_** trust me when I say the books and the characters don't belong to me... but the dirty fantasies do XD

It's morning, Severus stretches as he slowly wakens his fingers splaying across the warm empty spot on his bed, Remus had left only a few moments ago his lithe naked body had been something wonderful to see so early in the morning. He was slightly soar, a dull pain from not being the receiver in so many years but it had been worth it to seduce the wolfish teacher, at the beginning of the year when Dumbledore had first told the staff or the mans addition Severus had been adamantly against it, a one night fling back in seventh year just before graduation held firm in his mind, he didn't want to repeat it, nor did he want to deal with the memories of it. When the man had shown up, the damn potter boy causing him to be late because of the dementors odd effect on the boy, he could stop the sudden renewed lust to hear the animalistic whimpers of pleasure from the wolf again.

The dinner had been a haste accident, long before Severus had learned how to cook as a way to keep in practice with potions, the precision required matched the magical art and so he had been cooking to get his mind off the werewolf his latest potion in a cooling stage for three days before he could do anything more to it. In his cooking frenzy he had made way to much food, even thought he ate more then people assumed there was still much to much food for him by himself, so he begrudgingly tried to find someone to push it off on, the head master was sorry to decline but sent Remus in his stead. Thus they ended up eating dinner together, after finishing Severus in a spur of the moment idea asked the wolf for help recording potions, at his confusion Severus had hastily added that he had planned to ask for Dumbledore's help but because he wasn't there Remus would have to do. Surprisingly the wolf had agreed and Severus had requested that he take note as Severus tested varies ingredients. The whole time had been filled with unnoticed brushed and casual or accidental touches. Their hands brushed against each other and Severus jerked away the spark across his skin had been surprising, he desperately told himself he didn't desire the golden haired man, and that seemed to work until Remus had set down his quill and grabbed Severus' hand. Unable to hold back Severus kissed the wolf swiftly and with out mercy his tongue lashing against Remus' in a fit of passion, pulling away breathless he looked at the panting wide eyed man

"I uh..." he faltered what the hell had he just done? A hand on his face pulled him into another kiss, this time the wolf lashed back the kiss a beeper form of passion then either had ever experienced in a kiss, Remus pulled away with a smile touching the mans face

"More of you, I want more of Severus." With those simple words, they had landed in bed, together for a night of swapped passions, neither wanting to stop neither having the energy to continue but they went on.

The potions master stood and dressed his fingers sliding the thousands of buttons into place within seconds and swept out of his rooms mumbling a spell the door slammed closed and locked behind him, it was going to be a long day he could feel it.


End file.
